


When Dracula Comes to Town

by bff00823



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Hunted Vampires, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bff00823/pseuds/bff00823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until Dracula comes to town. The Cullens are simply trying to play a friendly game of baseball when they get an unexpected visitor. Little do they know that he has other plans for their human friend, Bella. And so the chase begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dracula Comes to Town

                                    When Dracula Comes to Town

 

The Cullen family was playing their usual baseball game one stormy afternoon. Much to Bella’s resistance, Edward had dragged her along to bond with his family and most importantly, be the referee. Emmett was up to bat, a real heavy hitter, when he nails is out into the woods. In that instant, the entire Cullen family tensed up, their senses flaring. Esme and Carlisle quickly retract to Bella’s side, Edward crouched in a defensive stance. Emmett and Jasper slowly creep their way to the woods in meet their visitor.

Out from the brush emerged a pale looking creature, one that could almost be related the Cullens. He was tall and lanky. His complexion was one that was close to a piece of paper, his hair a dull gray. As he approached Jasper and Emmett, he offered their lost baseball,

“I think this is yours, nice hit” he said is a raspy, low voice.

“Thanks”, replied Emmet

            “Not to sound rude”, Jasper said politely, “but who are you and what are you looking for?”

            “I’ve traveled a long way, rumors are flooding through the vampire community about how this family is human, and lives amongst humans and can control their thirst.”

            Carlisle stepping forward, “Yes, that is they way we choose to live, how can we help you?”

            “You see,” said their guest, “I find this interesting. I’m tired of having people run in fear of me. This life style is interesting. I wanted your guidance in becoming one of your nature.”

            “What is your name?” Carlisle asked.

            “My name is Count Dracula, most know me as Dracula”.

            “Okay Dracula, what are you looking for exactly?”

            “Well”, said Dracula hesitantly, “I was looking to join your family in hopes you can teach me your humane way”.

            Carlisle looked to Esme, it a shock. “Dracula, that is something we will need to think about very carefully, you will need to give us some time to discuss this.”

            “I understand” said Dracula.

            “You need to give us some time to get our friend to home safely and discuss this”, Carlisle said coking his head toward Bella. “We will meet you back here in two hours.”

            “Very well” said Dracula.

            Bella, who was unable to hear what was going on, was swooped up into Edward’s arms and rushed to the car, Emmett following close behind for safety measures. They needed to come up with a plan to keep Bella safe. They would rush Bella home and Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would stay to protect Bella. Keeping their previous run in with James in the back of their heads, they decided that Bella could not have enough protection for herself and Charlie.

           

 

            The decision that Cullens made was to let Dracula stay with them and teach him their ways. There was one condition; he was to touch Bella, not even once. The Cullens made up the story that Dracula was Carlisle’s father who was coming to live with them after misfortune struck him back home. The Cullens had planned to leave him out of site, keeping him hidden from everyone but their close friends.

           

            That night Bella couldn’t sleep. Nightmares and flashbacks kept flooding her dreams of the dreadful night she met James and had to fight for her life. Who was this new vampire? Was he after her like James? Little did Bella know that herself and Charlie were safely protected. Edward soon scurried up into her room, like usual.

            “Edward, what the heck happened today?”

            “At baseball? That was my Grandfather, he’s come to stay with us for a while.”

            “Well if that was your Grandfather, why was everyone so tense? I don’t understand…”

            “You see Bella, there has been some bad blood shed between us, so we are hesitant to bring him around or trust him too easily. Sometimes he can feel like a stranger to us.”

            “Right…so when am I going to meet him?”

            “ Give it some time, Bella”

 

            Weeks pasted and Bella was becoming more anxious about eating Edward’s mysterious Grandfather. Dracula on the other hand, had been making progress in the Cullens’ eyes. He was able to make a few appearances at the supermarket with Esme and even went on walks around town with Carlisle. He was able to control his thirst for human blood and maintain a manageable diet with the forest animals that surrounded Forks, Washington.

            Edward had decided that it was time to bring Bella around, the ultimate test of Dracula’s journey. Esme had cooked dinner for Bella, while everyone else was on high guard.  Bella came over and noticed that things seem a little tense,

            “Edward, why is everyone so uptight tonight? Did I do something to upset you all?”

            “Not at all Bella,” Edward whispered in a low voice, “like I said before, there has been some bad blood spilled between the family so we are hesitant to bring him around.”

            “What exactly is ‘bad blood spilled’ mean?”

            “Something we shouldn’t worry about anymore.”

            Bella nervously entered the dinning room where Dracula was sitting. She suddenly felt her anxiety slip away as she entered the dinning room and made eye contact with Dracula.

            “Hi…um…Mr. Cullen…um…I’m Bella” She managed to say through her awkward sense of nervousness.

            “Hello Bella,” Dracula said with an eerie smile creeping across his face “You can call me Dracula.” Not once did he break eye contact with Bella.

            The stood there, Bella unable to look away, like Dracula had her hooked with a fishing line. It wasn’t until Edward’s intervention did the awkward eye contact break.

            “Well Grandpa, Bella and I have some homework to finish up before dinner, we will be upstairs.”

            Edward raced upstairs with Bella at tow and locked them in his bedroom.

            “Bella, what was that?!”

            “I…I don’t know, I just couldn’t look away, it was like I was in a trance.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, “Edward, can I ask you something?”

            “Yes, of course.”

            “Well, your Grandfather was sitting in the sunlight, why doesn’t he sparkle like you? He just looked translucent”

            “He’s an older vampire. This sparkle thing is what we call a modern day vampire trait. Because my Grandfather is so much older than us he doesn’t have that adaptive trait.”

            “Bella,” called Esme from the kitchen,  “Your dinner is ready!”

            They walked down to the dinning room where they were greeted by Esme’s home cooked meal and the family. Despite the fact that the entire family was at the dinner table, the focus was on Bella, she fell into this strange mood that no one expected. The only person who wasn’t thrown off guard was Dracula, who sat quietly reading the local newspaper.

            It was time for Bella to leave and she was hesitant. She claimed she didn’t want to leave Edward’s side. Edward led her out and stayed with her at night. He listened to her murmuring in her sleep. He couldn’t exactly make out was she was saying, but one word for certain came up repeatedly, “Dracula”.  This was enough to floor Edward, he wanted to race home and rip Dracula to shreds. He had no proof that Bella’s strange behavior was because of Dracula. He was afraid to leave her side.  When morning came he would confide in Carlisle.

            He told Carlisle and he agreed that something was funny about Bella and Dracula. They devised a plan to catch Dracula; Edward would have a small picnic with Bella in their back yard. The family would be hiding in the woods keeping close watch and make sure nothing goes wrong. Edward would run inside briefly and see if Dracula came out to say his peace with Bella.

            Carlisle had the idea to have Bella over to dinner again, but allow Dracula and Bella to interact while the others observe closely. Edward invited Bella over for dinner, which was something that she was getting used to. When she got there so offered to help Esme with the cooking. Politely, Esme turned down her offer and suggested that she ask Dracula if he would be interested in applying a game of cards. She agreed, knowing it was only polite to ask, and entered the dinning room hesitantly. Dracula glanced up from reading his newspaper was the sound of the floor creaking.

            “Hello there, sweet Bella” Dracula said with his croaky voice

            “He…lo Mr. Cull…Dracula” Bella nervously squeaked

            Dracula had a sickly smile creeping across his face, “I’m glad you caught yourself, I much rather prefer to be called Dracula rather than Mr. Cullen”

            “May I ask why?” Bella said

            “Mr. Cullen makes me sound…old, I just don’t like the ring of it”

            “Oh, okay…well Dracula, I was wondering if you would like to play a game of cards while Esme prepares dinner?”

            “Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to play with your food before you eat it?” Dracula said with a playful tone.

            Bella was stricken with panic she wasn’t sure if she should cry for help or to make an attempt to run for her life. She was highly considered making a run for it, but knowing her clumsiness she would make herself an easier meal for Dracula rather than escape him.

            Bella was too busy figuring out her method of escape to notice that Dracula was laughing hysterically,

            “Bella, you must know I was only kidding! I thought that was a standard vampire joke, I’m sorry for terrifying you.”

            “Oh, yeah, sorry it’s just…I…I wasn’t really thinking I guess” Bella said with a nervous laugh.

            They sat down and started playing a game of go fish. Bell was able to relax and felt comfortable with Dracula’s presence. She found him easy to talk to; she ended up sharing what seemed like her life story with him. He sat quietly, really listening to what Bella had to say. Bella found herself becoming wrapped in her presence. She was so intrigued by the simple companionship with Dracula she didn’t even notice Edward slip into the chair next to her and sit, stone cold.

            Edward had to call for Bella multiple times to break her trans like conversation with Dracula,

            “Bella!” Edward said it a shout

            Bella jerked out of the conversation, “Sorry! What?”

            “You dinner is getting cold, it’s been ready for about ten minutes” Edward said with a soft smile. Edward was just glad that he was able to break the trans Bella was in. Dinner ended and it was time for Bella to leave. Edward noticed something strange, Bella was fine whenever he or someone else was with her and Dracula, but the second someone left and came back into the room, and Bella was in a trans. Edward worried.

            Bella seemed back to her normal self in any setting that did not involve just herself and Dracula. Edward did notice one thing different; Bella was suggesting spending more time at the Cullen residence more than she did her own home. Edward did not mind bringing her around my all means, just as long she was never left alone.

 

            Carlisle was on to Dracula. This was the typical vampire he used to hunt back when he and his father led the vampire hunts. He caught himself thinking more and more about this entire situation and trying to figure out ways to kill Dracula. Of course the proper form of action seemed fuzzy from his memory. He remembered few things from his former life, and how to kill an old school vampire was not one of those things.

            He did what anyone curious vampire would do in his situation would do; research. He found himself digging through the books of the enormous library in the Cullen residence. He could think of a book that stood out about this topic. “How to kill a vampire” was something he always tried to avoid in the past, it felt inhumane to kill one of his own.

            Giving up on the books, Carlisle took to the Internet. He found many myths and rumors that were simply foolish. His personal favorite was tying the said vampire to a bolder and throwing that a body of water, everyone knows vampires do not breathe!

            He found something that seemed foolish to try, but was making sense to him, triggering his memory bit by bit. Carlisle found himself watching “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” shows and getting tips from her, it may be a fictional work but it was surprisingly accurate. He began to plan.

 

            It was a normal afternoon at the Cullen residence. Bella and Edward were in the living room and Dracula was nowhere to be found. Edward assumed he was out hunting. Bella felt completely safe. Edward got a sense of urgency and was pinpointed it to Emmett, he got himself into a fight with a bob cat who did not want to be hunting just 10 miles out of town. Edward assured Bella’s safety and excused himself to go help his brother.

            Bella was surprisingly okay with Edward’s decision, sure it cut back on their time spent together, but she had plenty of homework that she should focus on. She cracked open The Things They Carriedand got lost in the story.  The sounds of the birds chirping, wind blowing, and floor creaking did not faze Bella one bit. She did however notice the change in atmosphere. All of a sudden she felt watched, but she brushed if off as paranoia and continued reading her book. It wasn’t until she managed to pry her eyes off the page did she noticed she was being watched.

            “Oh!” Bella said startled “I didn’t see you there, how long have you been here?”

            “For about twenty minutes” Dracula said creeping closer to Bella.

            Oddly, Bella did not feel threatened, she felt drawn to Dracula. She sat there, inviting, as Dracula stalked towards her as if she was his prey. Bella made eye contact with Dracula that could not be broken even if she wanted there. She sat there letting Dracula touch her hand. His skin was so cold and papery, but she liked it. His hands finagled through her hair and he started to caress her neck. Bella sat there unable to move.

            At that point Edward and Emmett came bursting through the front door, laughing about the rookie mistake Emmett made while trying to hunt a bobcat. They both froze when they saw the scene happening right before their eyes.

            “What the hell are you doing?” screamed Emmett

            And that’s when Dracula broke away, leaving the room and Edward rushed to Bella’s side. She was instantly back to normal. This is where Edward would draw the line. He had to come up with a plan, and quick. Emmett and Edward devised a plan; he would invite Bella on a picnic date in their back yard. The entire family would be watching in the woods and Edward would excuse himself, leaving Dracula the chance to swoop in, and that’s when they would have enough vampire power to fight back.

            All was going as planned. Bella came over for a picnic and they sat outside. Edward excused himself for a moment to retreat into the house. Right on cue Dracula stepped out of the house. Words didn’t have to be said for Bella to know he was there. She stood, facing the woods, while he approached her. He guided her into the woods not knowing that the Cullen clan was waiting for him there. Bella felt his cold papery hand against her neck as they walked gracefully into the woods.

            As they entered the woods Rosalie tried to grab Bella, but missed. This startled Dracula and he swooped her up and started sprinting through the woods. Bella remained in a silent trans. Little did Dracula know that Emmett was on his tail. Emmett was able to grab him by his shirt collar and drag him to the ground. This sent Bella tumbling into some brush, cutting her leg. The sent of her blood sent Dracula wild. Emmett dove on him to restrain him he was struggling, but managed to keep him pinned until Jasper reached them and helped him out. Rosalie rushed to Bella’s side, who was now out of the trans and screaming in pain from the gash on her leg.

Carlisle an Esme were not far behind.  Esme went to help Bella while Carlisle rushed to take care of Dracula. With three vampires pining him down Dracula was motionless.

“Dracula, you blew your only chance, you are no longer welcome to stay and associate with us, you are a threat to our human community”, said Carlisle.

“I was weak,” Dracula said charmingly, “it was one fault, pleas give me a second chance”

“Absolutely not”, said Carlisle, “You may have had a weak moment, but around our closest human. We can no longer trust you. You have to leave.”

“Ah, but how will you know whether or not I leave? Will you chase me away and spend a lifetime keeping me away?”

“No, we will do something different” said Carlisle.

At that moment Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a wafer similar to those used for communion at church. Everyone but Carlisle and Dracula were confused what was going on. Dracula was no pleading for his life as Carlisle placed the wafer onto his forehead. It started to sizzle and burn his flesh.

Carlisle instructed Jasper and Emmett to continue to pin Dracula down, except by the arms and legs. Out of his bag Carlisle pulled out a stake and hammer.

“Carlisle, what are you doing?” cried Jasper

Carlisle proceed to drive the stake into Dracula’s chest, His struggles dwindling and the life ran out of his body. Everyone stood in silence, even Bella’s screams stopped. Everyone just watched as Carlisle lit the body on fire and put it out once it was nothing but ashes. They walked back to the house in silence, Bella on Edward’s back.

            Finally Bella was able to speak, “So, is that what you meant about bad blood between you and your Grandfather?”

            Everyone let out a gut-bursting laugh, “yes, that is what we meant”.


End file.
